-Academic Awards Act of 569AER-
PREAMBLE The future of this nation rests solely on the shoulders of the youth. A well-educated generation will have unmeasurably positive results on both our society and our economy. We have pledged to the people of Falleentium that we would do everything in our power to fulfill our promises, that is investing more and more into their prosperity, security, health and now: education. Youth from all walks of life, whether from the working class or whether they are poor, people who never dreamt of ever being able to get a better life than their parents, will now be able to shape their own future with the invaluable gift of education. ''--- Mark Rutte, SP'' DEFINITION An Act to make further provision with respect to awards and grants by local education authorities and the Federal government. ACADEMIC AWARDS ACT 569AER Be it enacted by the Emperor's most Excellent Majesty, Vinther III, by and with the advice and consent of the Chamber of Deputies and the Imperial Senate, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:-- SECTION 1: ARTICLE I: DUTIES (1) It shall be he duty of every local education authority, subject to and in accordance with regulations made under this Act, to bestow awards on persons who--- *a) are resident in the area of the authority, and; *b) possess the requisite educational qualifications. (2) This section shall apply to such full-time courses at universities, colleges or other institutions in Falleentium as may for the time being be designated by or under ther egulations for the purposes of this section. (3) Any regulations pertaining to this section shall prescribe the conditions, exceptions and descriptions of payments to be made in pursuance of awards and grants bestowed thereunder, and, with respect to each desciption of payments shall--- *a) prescribe the circumstances in which it is to be payable and the amount of the payment. *b) indicate whether the payment is to be obligatory or is to be at the discretion of the bestowing authority. (4) Notwithstanding anything in PROVISION 1, ARTICLE 1, SECTION 1 of this Act, it shall not have effect so as to require a local education authority to--- *a) to bestow awards in respect of any period beginning the first day of June, fivehundred and seventy AER (570AER). *b) bestow an award or grant to a person in respect to any course which he already would receive other awards/grants for. (5) Local authorities shall have power to bestow awards on persons over compulsory school age in respect at college, university or other academic courses. (6) A local education authority shall have powert to pay grants to or in respect of persons undergoing training as teachers. (7) Provision may be made by regulations under this Act for authorising the Under Secretary of Education--- *a) To pay grants to or in respect of persons undergoing training as teachers. *b) to bestow awards on persons in respect of their attendance at such courses at universities, colleges or other institutions as being postgraduate courses or comparable to post-graduate courses. *c) to bestow awards on person who, at such time as may be prescribed by the regulations, have attained age as may be so prescribed. ARTICLE II: LOW-INCOME APPLICANTS CLAUSE (1) Local authorities will be encouraged to reach towards disadvantaged low-income families who previously were not considered for such awards regardless of their qualifications. (2) This will be achieved by allocating further funds from either the Federal government or respective state governments to achieve the economic emancipation of low-income youth. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations